Kiss Me Goodbye
by prettydynamic
Summary: Chin and Malia's break-up when he lost his badge and a few twists and turns I added I hope you will enjoy. My first attempt in melodrama. May be a bit mushy but I hope you like it. A recent chapter may not be for kids. Pls take note of the warning above the chapter.
1. Let Me Kiss Your Pain Away

It must have been for sometime that the nurse had been addressing her before she finally heard her soft but insistent voice. She looked up from the files she had been reading which she haven't really understood for her mind was somewhere else, and saw the worried expression on the nurse's face.

"Are you, alright, Dr. Waincroft?" she asked her eyes filled with concern.

"Yes, of course. I must have been deep in thought. What was it?" replied Malia, trying to shrug it off.

It took some strength not to fall into pieces, especially when one asked how you were at the exact moment you were in an emotional turmoil because things were not okay. But she wasn't one to show weakness on her face and so she faced the nurse with her usual smile and well-natured disposition.

"Dr. McPherson just phoned. He asked to see you in his room," said the nurse.

"I'll be there in a minute," said Malia.

She sighed and looked out the window. It was almost sundown. The clock indicated 5:00pm. Another day was over but she hadn't finished a single case file on her desk. She was flipping the patients' cases over and over but not a single thing went through her head. She was concerned about Chin. He had been avoiding her for days, and Kono informed her how irascible and inconsolable he was.

All Malia wanted was to embrace him and take away his pain. Let him know he wasn't alone. If only he would let her.

She arranged the files once again in alphabetical order and shut down her computer. I wonder what Dr. Mc Pherson wanted, she thought. She hoped it wasn't anything important that could not be put off to another day because god knows how much she had on her hands now that she couldn't even give enough attention to because of her personal problem.

"Edward, what is it?" she asked as she entered his private office.

The pediatrician smiled and handed her a new file.

"I would like to refer this little boy, the son of my friend. We ran a few tests and there was an indication that he might be hemophilic. I'm turning his files to you. I know you're one of the best pediatric oncologists."

"I'll study his case tomorrow. When will I expect to see him in the clinic?"

"Is your schedule free on Tues.. what's the matter, Malia? Are you alright?" asked her fellow doctor.

He saw her steady herself on the nearby table as though she was suddenly dizzy.

Malia forced a smile. "I'm fine. It was just a long day. Tues it is. Let's say around 2:00. I better go now and rest this headache."

"Would you like me to drive you home? I can take the bus after and come back for my car," offered the doctor.

"Thank you. But I can manage to drive," she insisted.

For a moment she sat on her car just thinking of Chin, composing herself, trying to fight off the dizziness that threatened to overcome her again. Before she started her car's engine, she tried Chin's cellphone for the nth time still no answer. He must be busy with a case, she surmised as she drove cautiously back home.

After she took a leisure bath and changed into her Victoria Secret pajamas. She climbed comfortably into bed without eating supper. She didn't want another nausea attack and decided to kept trying Chin's phone until he picked up. Snuggled warmly in bed, she could go on forever calling his phone. She kept trying every fifteen minutes for the next two hours but to no avail.

She found herself bursting into tears as she hugged her pillow, cellphone still in hand.

_Chin, please pick up. Please don't push me away. Not now, not when I need you._

After a shallow, restless sleep of a few hours, she tried again, and again until she fell asleep crying her heart out.

She woke up at the first crack of dawn. She must try to catch Chin before he left the house. He'd been avoiding her the last few days. She knew he was going through a lot lately due to the internal affairs investigation in his case. She knew he was hurting, he was down and devastated but she had news that she knew could wipe out all the heavy burden he'd been carrying.

She was anxious, but a little excited as well. She knew how much Chin loved her, and how special things were between them. She was certain he would take her news as the light at the end of the tunnel he was going through, the silver lining behind the dark cloud he was experiencing. She could hardly wait to see his dark almond-shaped eyes light up a thousand watts in her good news.

It was a new day, a new hope. And she must push away the fears, and the sorrow that clouded her heart last night. She touched her flat stomach to caress the life she and Chin created.

_Don't worry, darling. We're off to see daddy and everything will be alright._


	2. Chin's Farewell

She missed Chin by a few minutes.

Without second thoughts, she immediately drove to the headquarters, wanting to reach him before he could go out on the field but what she found upon her arrival was the last thing she expected.

She'd been at the Honolulu Police Department several times and she knew exactly where Chin's desk was.

As soon as she stepped into to his cubicle, tears of disbelief and shock started brimming in her eyes.

Their framed photo on top of the shelf behind his seat that used to greet her whenever she visited was gone, the commendations hanging on the wall, the baseball bat ornament and the crime books on the shelf, all his personal effects have vanished.

She felt her knees weakened as she stepped closer to his desk, running her fingers along it as though to remember and hold on to the warm, beautiful memories she knew once decorated Chin's criminological career.

Tears started falling on her cheek, even the clutter of paper works, the sign of his successful closed cases, on Chin's desk that used irk her were gone.

She touched the spot where the first birthday card she sent him was taped on the desk so he could repeatedly read it whenever he needed a breather. It had been taped there so long that the adhesive left a mark on the table.

She couldn't help but weep bitterly as she felt the pain, the devastation, and misery that must be wrecking Chin at the moment.

"I'm sorry. Chin packed his things yesterday. He was discharged, didn't you know?" came a familiar voice that used to be filled with mischief and merriment whenever he spoke to Chin but now was filled with nothing but indifference as it addressed her, not at all the least bit sorry as he said he was.

She wanted to hit him. He was Chin's best friend in the force. How could he just stand there not caring about Chin's well-being. Chin saved his life a couple of times. They have gone through a lot.

"How could this be? I thought there will be an investigation first… to prove Chin's innocence," she asked quite hysterically.

"No further investigation was necessary. He admitted it," said the police officer.

"But he's innocent!" protested Malia.

"So you say," he muttered.

"How dare you! You know him better than that!" she snapped.

"Or so I thought," replied the police office.

Her sadness turned to anger. "At least we now know who our real friends are."

Malia ran back to her car. For a while she kept driving aimlessly, wondering where she could find Chin.

It didn't matter that she would be late for work. It didn't matter that there were patients waiting for her.

She must find him.

She kept driving until she ended up at the Hamakaua Coast, a road trip along the coastline where lush tropical rainforests, waterfalls, and the beautiful sea may be viewed as you drive along. She and Chin would often joyride in this area. She was getting nearer and nearer to their place, the vast hillside overlooking the pacific ocean and the Waipu Valley where Chin took her to propose not too long ago.

He loved that spot, the cliff 2000 feet high that gave a spectacular view of the ocean and the island. Its peaceful atmosphere and the breath-taking beauty of nature gave him comfort to think whenever he was troubled or distressed. And Malia believed that's where she'll find him.

She parked her car at the cove and began the trek. She was extra cautious as she knew the first trimester was critical and she must not exert herself. She touched her tummy to comfort the baby.

_I'm so sorry for the climb, baby, but we need to find daddy._

Her heart pounded louder as she took each step higher to the cliff. She wanted to say the right words, to do the right thing that would somehow right everything that went wrong in Chin's world without revealing she already knew about his dismissal. She wanted him to be the one to tell her in his own way.

Chin's finely formed muscular back slowly came into view. The chilly winds blowing his dark hair, his sun bronzed skin beautiful against the pale blue sky of the horizon, Malia felt her heart soar. She found her nervousness dissipating and turning into joyful anticipation.

How will he react about the baby? Will he jump for joy? Will he engulf her in his strong arms or lift her up and whirl her around in pure delight?

Even before she spoke, he knew Malia was there. They possess a too strong a connection that told him whenever she was near. He loved her so much that her lithe steps, her gentle breathing, her sweet scent of lavender, and even the swishing sound of her dress against her legs were imbibed in his system.

Even her silence was a communication. He knew right away that she knew that he lost his badge. Even from a distance he could feel her love for him but he felt so ashamed, he had no idea how to face her… if only the ground would open up and devour him, then he wouldn't have to face her.

He felt her slender arms wrap around his abdomen, her soft cheek leaning on his muscular back as she gave him a tight embrace. An embrace that told him she would never let go. Her touch brought tears to his eyes that he didn't want her to see. He hardened his heart so as not to return her touch.

"We must never see each other again," said Chin, in a cold, detach manner.

She suddenly faced him, her face horrified at his words, words she never thought she would ever hear.

"You can't mean that!" she cried before burying her face in his chest as she embraced him tighter.

Chin had to restrain himself from touching her, his hands kept on almost touching her back to comfort her as she cried in his arms but inches before their skin touch, he would pull his hand away.

This was killing him. For every tear she shed, his heart bled tenfold but he needed to stand his ground.

_She must tell him about the baby. The baby would change his mind. She knew it would._

"You don't understand, I'm…" she cried but he cut her off by shaking her shoulders to look into his eyes.

"No! You don't understand, Malia. You have no future with me. I have nothing to offer you…I am nothing!" he yelled forcefully.

Malia cried harder and hugged him tighter but Chin struggled to take her arms off him as tears started trickling down his own cheeks.

"Please Chin, don't do this. I love you," she pleaded earnestly.

Chin managed to escape her embrace and held her shoulders to face him. For a moment he just stared at her beautiful face, memorizing every contour, every mole and every freckle she had so he could always carry it in his heart.

"I love you, Malia, more than you'll ever know, more than I ever thought possible to love another human being…and that's why I'm letting you go. You are better off without me."

Malia said nothing. Her heart was breaking, she was struggling to breath. It's as if the whole world was closing down on her. She needed air. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Chin continued in a softer tone but no less firmer.

"You are a respected doctor in this community. I don't want your life tarnished with the stigma of a dirty cop for a husband. I love you too much to disgrace you."

Chin turned away from her and started walking away.

"I never doubted your innocence," she said.

"I know," said Chin without turning back.

Malia kept crying out his name and how much she loved him but Chin knew that if he glanced back, he would never go… he would never leave and so he kept walking, even as his heart bled with every step he took.

For a while after Chin had gone, Malia stood at the cliff, looking out into the horizon, sorting out her thoughts, relishing the peace before she finally wiped her eyes and touched her stomach.

_I will never cry again. I will be strong and brave for my baby. For Chin's baby…_


	3. Five 0 recruits Chin: A New Beginning

**A year and a half later…**

"Steve McGarrett," he introduced himself as he took Chin Ho Kelly's hand.

"I was assigned by Governor Jameson to put up a special task force that will handle priority cases in the island. This is Detective Danny Williams, he has just transferred from Jersey and he will be a part of my task force. I was told I can find you here. You were my father's protégé and I want you to be a part of the task force," said Steve McGarrett.

Chin Ho Kelly gave the unlikely pair a wry smile.

Steve obviously alpha male who took everything seriously, the type who would shoot and ask questions later while the sardonic Danny, obviously, worked by the book.

"I would love to but I've got news for you…I don't have my badge," he replied dispassionately.

Steve simply replied, "I know and I can get it back for you."

Chin eyed him like he was crazy. "Just like that huh… in a snap of a finger. Why would you want to recruit me? I'm an officer in disgrace…" he said the last words in apparent bitterness.

"My father trusted you, always have, and that's good enough for me," replied Steve.

"So… are you in or what, Kelly?" prompted Danny.

"I'm new to this place and the routes of police work in this area…An old timer for a colleague would sure be nice," he encouraged.

For the first time in a year, Chin managed a truly delighted smile as he shook hands with McGarrett and Williams. It will be a new beginning for him. A new division where people trusted him and he vowed to himself that he'd never break that trust.

"Yes, I'm in. Definitely in," he replied.

* * *

Kono was riding high on her third wave when she caught a glimpse of a familiar face in a white and blue printed bikini among the people on the seashore. Could it be her? She wondered if her eyes were deceiving her. It had been a while since she'd seen her, she could be mistaken, now if only the waves would start going toward her direction.

As though fate was on her side, she had gotten into a bigger, higher wave that gave her a better view of the woman. She wasn't alone. The man with dark blond hair handed her a toddler in navy blue trunks, holding what seemed like a…was that a rattle. She strained her neck for a better view that she didn't notice the other surfer who cut through her wave, causing her to almost tumble into the ocean.

Normally she would have hit the guy squarely on the face but Malia's presence on the beach disconcerted her. She had gotten a better look and confirmed it was she. She was cuddling the toddler with so much fondness and tenderness, it was unmistakably hers. She couldn't take her eyes off the baby. She wish she could take a better look than just the back of his brown curly hair.

As Kono was about to hit another wave, she heard someone call her name from the opposite side of the beach. She looked up and found Chin waving at her with a big smile on his face. She gulped and hope Chin would not run into Malia and her family. She knew he still loved her and it would break his heart to see her with another.

"Hey Cuz, what's up?" she greeted as she walked towards him.

"These are Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams from the new task force Governor Jameson had put up. We needed another one to complete the team, and I recommended you. What do you say, cuz?" asked Chin.

"Are you serious?" Kono asked in delight.

When she looked from Chin's face to the other 2 guys, she knew they were serious.

She squealed in delight and hugged Chin.

"Oh mygosh, this can't be happening, I have a job in the force even before I graduate and best of all I'll be working with you," she said excitedly.

As she hug Chin, Malia and her baby came into view. She stiffened and hoped Chin would not turn around even though they were a good twenty feet away. She stared…there was something about the baby…

"Kono? Kono? Steve is talking to you," Chin shook her to get her out of her trance.

"I'm sorry. Something just distracted me. What did you say?"

Kono flashed them her winning smile, pushing all thoughts of Malia out of her mind.

* * *

Dr. Edgar McPherson dropped Malia and her baby back to her house. He parked the car and helped her bring down the baby carrier, and the baby bag. Malia smiled and thanked him but it was still only a cordial smile. He'd been waiting for ages for things to be much more and he was growing rather impatient.

"Perhaps, I could stay for a drink," he requested but Malia declined.

"I'm sorry, Edgar. I won't be good company. I feel a little tired. Perhaps another time, " she said noncommittally .

"Alright," he waved goodbye as he tried to hide the dismay and the irritation he felt.

Malia dropped the baby at the playpen, and closed the door behind her. She exhaled in relief. She didn't want to encourage Dr. McPherson any further. She had made it more than clear to him that she only saw him as a professional colleague and nothing more but he was persistent to a fault. He would show up at her house without calling, and he would meddle into the affairs of her child. She didn't know how else to keep him at arm's length without being rude.

Chino gurgled and smiled at her from his playpen as though he approved of her dismissing the doctor. He groped his way to a standing position, holding on to the playpen edge as though inviting his mother to pick him up.

"Alright, little man. It's time for supper."

Malia took him and settled him on his high-chair on the dining table. As she fed him with baby food, the baby reached out and touched the framed photo of Chin with his curious little fingers. He loved toying with it as he ate.

"That's daddy, Chino. Da-dy!" she told the baby with a smile.

She never let a day go by without letting her son take a look at his father's photo. Even in pictures, she wanted him to be a part of his life.

Edgar McPherson slammed the door of his car as he entered it. Malia would never love him as long as the baby was there. He was a constant reminder of his father. The doctor picked up his cellphone and dialed as he drove furiously away from Malia's house.

"Hello," came a husky voice.

"Victor, it's me," said the doctor.

"Must be trouble. What's up?" he asked in amused laughter.

"You still sell children across the mainland, don't you?" asked the doctor.

"You need not ask. You know human trafficking is my business," he replied with a wicked glint that's evident even in his voice

"Now what can I do for you, my friend?" asked Victor.

"Not what you can do for me, but what I can give you. I have a baby that you can sell for a higher price. Eurasian features, light brown hair, almond shaped eyes…movie star material."

"And how much would I owe you for it?" asked Victor Hesse.

"Nothing. Just take it away. As far away from Hawaii as possible."


	4. Five 0's Kidnapping Case

It was not like she wasn't having fun. She had been looking forward to a weekend with her father for a while. He had been quite busy the past two weeks and only managed to pick her up from her mom and stepfather's house to take her to school every morning. And during the ten minute car ride between the house and school they only managed a short 'how was your day at school yesterday' and 'did you sleep well last night' before reaching the front iron gates of the Montessori School.

Gracie had been invited to a classmate's birthday party but since today was the only free day her father could spend time with her, she skipped the party and went with him to the Waikiki State Park. She enjoyed their feeble attempts to fish an enormous trout or any fish for that matter but after an hour of fishing by the pond while exchanging stories and eating burgers (and five empty hooks after the fishes ate the bait), they had to give up.

Though she was having a great Sunday with Danno, her mind kept wandering to the party, and the collection of Hannah Montana dolls Crissy was going to show them. She was about to absent-mindedly lick the Vanilla ice cream she just bought when two rowdy little boys bumped her and sent her untasted ice cream sprawling on the cemented floor.

"Hey," she yelped and sighed in disappointment as the two boys went their way still horse-playing.

"Hello! Would you like some of my cotton candy instead?" came a soft voice a few feet away.

Gracie looked up and found a blond little girl in pigtails enjoying an enormous pink cotton candy, seated at one of the tables. The little girl was about her age and she held out her big cotton candy to Gracie as Gracie looked into her direction.

Gracie made her way toward the little girl and helped herself to some of the cotton candy.

"Thank you. I'm Gracie. What's your name?"

"I'm Martha, and this is my little brother Toby," replied the little girl.

Gracie eyed the small baby in the navy blue carriage just beside Martha's chair. On the table were a couple of bottled drinks, a baby bag, and an ipad.

"My mother just went to the lavatory. We'll be going to the zoo when she comes back," said Martha as she and Gracie shared the cherry flavored cotton candy.

"My mom's at home. I'm with my dad…"

Suddenly Martha and Gracie's attention were caught by a rain of bubbles that came out of nowhere. The girls giggled and started bursting them gaily. The more they burst, the more bubbles seem to appear. They were giggling and giggling, playfully trying to outdo the other in bubble bursting until in a blink of an eye there were no more bubbles and the girls were frightened by woman's shrill and hysterical scream.

"My baby! Where's my baby?"

Martha and Gracie froze as Martha's mother appeared.

"Martha, where's your brother? Where is he?" screamed the mother as she shook her daughter by the shoulder.

Martha started to cry, and her mother engulfed her in her arms as she burst into tears. Gracie was shocked and speechless. She felt like crying too. Her new friend who had a big warm smile for her just a few minutes ago was wailing bitterly. She wanted to tell her mother that Toby was just there beside them but as Gracie turned to where the carriage was supposed to be, it was gone, and she began to cry.

People were starting to gather around them. Suddenly Gracie found herself engulfed in a familiar cool water scent and a tight embrace from Danno.

"Gracie! What happened? Are you alright?" asked Danno as he hugged and kissed his daughter's head.

"My friend Martha's brother Toby… one minute he was here and then he was gone…" explained Gracie as silent tears run down her cheeks.

* * *

Chin was first to arrive at the Waikiki State Park. His bachelor's pad was only a few blocks away and he was just lying on the couch when he got a call from Danny. He parked his Chevrolet near the bridge where people around the lake were fishing. Beyond the lake was the roofed recreation and refreshment area where people can buy junk food and find the lavatory.

He purposefully made his way toward the area when he was greeted by Gracie with a tight hug that showed relief at the sight of another familiar face.

"Uncle Chin!" she exclaimed as she rushed to hug him.

"How are you, princess? Where's Danno?" he asked as he affectionately returned her hug.

"He's talking to my friend's mother inside the manager's office," said Gracie before running ahead of Chin to go back and seat beside Martha.

The sun wasn't blazing that day. In fact it was cloudy but Steve fell in beside Chin with a disheveled hair and enormous shades as Chin walked to the manager's office.

"Am I late?" asked Steve.

"I was only 10 minutes ahead of you. Let me guess, you were just bumming around the living room when you got the call," kidded Chin.

"Of course not! I was with a hot chick…okay you win. From one bachelor to the other, Sundays become lonely sometimes, after you do the grocery and the laundry, you go out then you see families and kids everywhere around you, so you go home instead and lay on the couch all day, sleep or watch tv," stated Steve with a straight face.

"Well, work can always keep us busy, and away from all thoughts of loneliness on Sundays," said Chin wryly.

When they reached the air-conditioned manager's room, Danny was done interviewing the mother, and the people who could be possible witnesses. He led them away from the hearing of the people and filled the two in.

"This is the third case of kidnapping in three weeks. Same M.O… public place, mother distracted, this time the sister…" said Steve.

"Victims all infants, all Caucasian," said Chin as the three hunky crime-fighting guys were outside the manager's office discussing the case.

"The last kidnapping syndicate we busted was kidnapping older kids. Do you think this has a connection to that syndicate?" asked Danny.

"We don't know yet," sighed Steve in exasperation. They were getting deeply troubled by the rampaging kidnapping.

"They are probably not related. Barishnikov's group was kidnapping older kids for child labour and prostitution in other countries but kidnapped babies are only for one purpose- They are sold to people who want to have children. Besides, we just put 3 of the big bosses behind bars, the group wouldn't be so bold to work again," put in Chin.

"Let's go back to the headquarter's and have our computer database work on the description of the witnesses. We'll have more leads when we know who are the suspects that work on a similar MO," said Danny.

Danny took Gracie and the trio started their way back to the car when they ran into the Lory and Kono who had just arrived on the scene an hour after Danny called.

"We're heading back to the headquarters to check on some data and then we'll be moving from there," he informed the girls. He couldn't very well scold them for their tardiness as it was a Sunday. One glimpse and he knew she wasn't at home like him thinking of her, scolding himself for having this certain feelings for his beautiful and reliable subordinate. Oh how he wanted to kiss her dark, wet hair.

Chin and Danny noted their damp hairs and their get-up before teasing the girls in amusement. Kono was wearing a skimpy Guess shorts and striped peach and white shirt while Lory's red bikini was quite visible underneath her thin white top. Both girls were in slippers.

"And where in heaven's name did you girls came from? Wherever it is, it must have been stormy," joked Danny.

"We didn't have the luxury to dry our hair. We came here as fast as we could," explained Lory.

"The beach is just ten minutes away," stated Steve matter-of-factly.

"No… uhm… we weren't at the beach. We were at the Wet n Wild water theme park," said Kono.

"And let me guess, you two weren't alone, were you?" teased Chin.

"I don't see that's any of your business," said Lory, trying to be evasive.

Danny and Chin burst out laughing.

"Next time, instead of going there with some other guys, why don't you girls invite us instead. We're your buddies and we'd love to have a little water fun" said Danny.

"Look guys, sorry we're late and if we're dressed rather inappropriately. We didn't have time. We were on the other side…" explained Kono.

"No one's reprimanding you. Now let's go. We've got work to do," said Steve rather cutting her off.

"Did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed or what?" asked Lory when Steve went ahead.

Chin shrugged his shoulders. "He can't have woken up on the wrong side of the couch and that's were he's been sleeping before Danny woke him," said Chin, trying to be funny.

Danny replied, "Nope. He was fine just a few minutes ago but I think I know what ails him. Come on let's go. Gracie can tell us her version of the events as she saw it and it may give us all a clearer perspective."

"Wait, what's wrong with Steve," asked Lory.

"That… I think is none of your business, " joked Danny as they all burst out laughing and Lory playfully slapped him on the back.


	5. Breakthrough

Lori barely managed to finish her breakfast as Steve's phone call sent her an adrenalin rush that pushed away whatever drowsiness and sluggish feeling she had that morning due to her lack of sleep the past two weeks from their gruelling investigation about the child abductions. She gulped her orange juice in one go before grabbing her purse and slamming the front door behind her.

She impatiently struggled with the million keys in her key ring to find the right one for the front door which seemed to evade her at that crucial moment.

_Come on, now is not the time to dillydally. We found Baby Toby. His abductor had been caught, and I need to get to the headquarters…fast!_

When finally after what seemed like an eternity, Lori found the right key and locked her front door but fate seemed to want to delay her further for as she got in her car, her elderly neighbor next door who seemed to always need her help for one thing or another was suddenly by the driver's window side.

"Hello Lori. My arthritis is acting up again and I'm finding it difficult to move around, let alone walk. Would you be so kind, dear, as to pick up my granddaughter's prescription medicine from her doctor at the Honolulu Hospital."

"Mrs. Preach, I'm sorry but I really am in a big rush…"

"You don't have to pick it up this morning, dear. You can pick it up on your way home. Anyhow my granddaughter will need it by tomorrow. Thank you. I know I can count on you Lori."

And before Lori could say another word, Mrs. Preach handed her a piece of paper with the doctor's name **Dr. Malia Waincroft, Pediatric Oncology** and the prescription medicine before patting her shoulder twice before walking back to her driveway. Lori almost forgot that Mrs. Preach's granddaughter had cancer and was just recovering.

Lori sighed and called out before driving to the headquarters, "…alright, Mrs. Preach. Have a nice day."

* * *

Every single sound on the street was making Tonia jump up from her seat. She had this uneasy feeling that something was wrong. The men should have picked her up and the new baby boy yesterday but they never showed up. She didn't know how to contact them. Eversince she started working for them a month ago she had never known how to contact them. They contact her.

Tonia was nearing 65. She walked with a limp and her eyesight wasn't good that's why jobs were hard to come by. She felt it was a gift from heaven when she was asked by her neighbor Cal if she wanted to earn $1,000 dollars a week and all she had to do was take care of babies. She readily agreed and said she had a good many experience taking care of her younger brothers before. And so she worked forCal's boss whom she had never seen. They move her from one house to another, taking care of a different baby each time. Sometimes there were two babies at a time or three but mostly it was one each time.

She wondered what happens to the babies every time they take them from her. Then afterwards she goes home to her house for a few days or a week before they pick her up again to take care of a new baby and live in a new house. Mostly it was just Cal and a few other boys who were in the house with her.

"Cal, what happened to Baby Huey? He was my favorite…" she asked one time.

"Tonia you are paid to take care of the baby and not to ask questions. If you want to keep your job then shut up," repliedCal.

After that night, she never asked Cal nor any of the boys again but she knew then that sooner or later they were all going to be in big trouble.

Looking at the very handsome young man who entered the room who held a no-nonsense air about him, Tonia knew how right she was that night, and that doomsday was now here. Cal and the guys didn't show up at the house to pick up the baby and bring her back to her home, instead a bunch of cops showed up with a pair of handcuffs to take her away.

"Tonia Blake, we are here to offer you a deal. You explained your story to Detectives Williams and Kelly. And being indirectly involved with the kidnappings…"

"Please, Commander. Let me talk to Cal. He can tell you I have nothing to do with the kidnappings. I was just taking care of the babies," cried Tonia, cutting Steve.

"If you meant that man with the pierced ear and denim jacket, he's dead. He was shot in the shootout but before he expired he told us where to find you and the baby. Now, listen, Tonia, here's the deal. You get out from prison after 6 months if you help our officers to get in as an undercover," explained Steve.

Tonia was suddenly afraid. "I can't do it. I'm afraid."

Danny was about to lose his patience and curse while Steve remained quiet observing Tonia but Chin held up his hand to let them know he'll take a shot at the old lady.

Chin took her hand and talked to her solemnly.

"If you don't help us, the district attorney might put you away for a very long time. You were found with the kidnapped victim and that's a very strong evidence. Look, we know you're not a bad person so help us here. No need to be afraid. We'll be there right outside the house when you come back there with the baby."

"While you and Baby Toby are back in the house as though nothing happened, the guys would hear about Cal's demise sometime. When they tell you about it, tell them you're too old for this kind of job and you quit. Tell them you'll get one of the neighborhood girls to fill in your place," continued Steve.

"And when they are all riled up about the death of Cal, tell them you'll talk to Cal's best friend in the neighborhood. Maybe he could do Cal's job for them until they find another," said Danny calmly.

Tonia looked from one handsome cop's earnest face to another. _They did say they will be present to ensure my safety… and I don't want to grow old in jail._

"Alright.I'll sign the deal."


	6. The Common Friend

Malia gave her pink planner the final flip as a sign that she was done working for the day. Mrs. Preach didn't show up to pick up her granddaughter's antibiotic. She figured she would perhaps pass by tomorrow morning for it. Malia had long sent her medical assistant home but she stayed to give a couple of things a once over before heading home herself but the email containing the outline of the seminar she was giving to the graduating medical students of a prestigious medical university had her staying at the hospital clinic longer than she intended.

Her son's soft gurgling sound while playing with his favorite hypo-allergenic turtle rattle reminded her that he was patiently waiting for her on his baby carriage.

She kissed his little head of soft curls. "I'm sorry, Chino. Mommy forgot the time."

She touched up with her Christian Dior lipstick and took off her white Medical Doctor's coat and hang it on the closet before closing all the windows and window shades. Her eyes fell on the enormous bouquet of colorful flowers from Dr. Macpherson. She didn't want anything to do with anything he gave her so whenever he would give her flowers, she would just leave it by the waiting area of her clinic for decoration. She touched the ring on the white-gold chain around her neck. Her memories flooded back to Chin and their beautiful past. He wasn't one to constantly send flowers and when he would, it would be a single rose.

_Oh Chin. I miss you. When will I ever learn to move on and stop loving you?_

The memory of the first time she handed her a rose came flooding back. It was their third date and in contrast to their first two dates where he tooke her to a fancy dinner, he took her out to ride his monster machine motorcycle and had a campfire dinner on the beach. She was rather over dressed in her Neiman Marcus zebra print cashmer date night dress and her strappy stilletos but she enjoyed it.

She loved the feel of the strong wind on her face and hair as Chin gave her a joyride on the hilly terrains of Waikiki. Wonderfully, it gave her a reason to wrap her arms tightly around him. And just after he opened a bottle of champaign when they were seated facing each other by the campfire, he produced a single red rose and kissed it before gently caressing her face with it.

"I don't think there's any flower more beautiful than you," he whispered ardently.

Then Chin sighed and looked straight into her eyes. "But this is me. I'm a rugged, rough on the edges cop... and I wonder if a delicate, beautiful flower like you would like an unsophisticated..."

Malia put her finger on top of his lips to silence him. "handsome, street-wise crime fighter... the answer is yes. You fascinate me Chin Ho Kelly."

Suddenly, the door of her office received a quick three knocks before a blond woman in black slacks and black jacket over a pastel colored top burst into the room, bringing her back to reality. She looked like she ran a marathon.

Lori left the headquarters in haste as soon as she submitted the last of her paperwork on Steve's desk. She was glad they got a crack in the case today without any of them getting hurt except for the perpetrator who was shot. She tried her best to reach the Honolulu Hospital before the clinics close but half-way there she realized she can't make it but she decided to go ahead and take a chance. There could be a lot of patients for the day and Dr. Waincroft might still be working but seeing the office empty except for the woman in a sleeve-less water-color slightly fitted-silhouette dress.

"Hi… Oh no! I see you're closing and the doctor has left but I was hoping she left the prescription for Shana Preach. I was asked by Mrs. Preach to pick up the prescription," said Lori hastily as she handed the piece of paper from Mrs. Preach.

The woman flashed her a friendly smile and Lori suddenly felt self-conscious. The woman looked great in her dress that fell just above her knee, professional but still feminine.

"I'm Dr. Waincroft. It's a good thing you caught me before I left the building," said Malia as she went to unlock one of the cabinets to get the medication.

"I'm sorry I mistook you for her assistant, you're Dr. Waincroft? I didn't expect someone young," Lori smiled good-naturedly.

Lori didn't notice the baby carriage until Chino began to wail in boredom and Malia had to pick him up to comfort him before handing the medication to Lori.

"My son… he spent the day with my sister but a little emergency had my sister returning him here instead of the house tonight," explained Malia.

Before Lori could reply, her cellphone rang and she immediately picked it up. She was suddenly discomfited after she hung up.

"I feel very uncomfortable to be asking you this Dr. Waincroft. Seeing it's late and you still have your son with you but…that was Mrs. Preach. She was requesting for you to make a house call tonight."

Malia's smiling face turned to worry. "Why, is there something wrong with Shana?"

"Nothing serous as I could tell but you know Mrs. Preach, she's a bit of a worry wart. There appears to be some allergic reaction to something she ate," explained Lori.

"I have my car. I can spare a few minutes," said Malia.

"Thank you, that's kind of you, doctor."

"Please. Call me Malia."

"And I'm Lori Weston."

They girls gave each other a friendly smile. Lori felt an immediate liking to Malia and her son. They reminded her of her own sister and nephew back home in mainland US. Sometimes she missed her home and her family a lot.

"I live next door to Mrs. Preach. I could look after the baby while you're attending to Shana," Lori offered.

"Thank you. That would be nice."

Lori touched the baby. She couldn't help but touch her fingers through his soft light brown hair that curls just below the nape of his neck.

"You look so cute, little man!" cooed Lori.

"His name is Francesco but I call him…"

Lori's cellphone rang again. She spoke to someone for a few minutes before hanging up.

"Is that Mrs. Preach again?" asked Malia with a little laugh.

She smiled good-naturedly. "No, that was my friend. She said she and a couple of colleagues will be dropping by the house. They'll be bringing some pizza. Apparently we still had some work to discuss but I fled before my boss could tell me so we'll be working tonight after the pizza."

"Would you like to join us for pizza, Malia?" offered Lori as they closed the clinic door behind them.


	7. Will Fate bring them together again?

Malia parked her car in front of Mrs. Preach's house. She checked on Chino who seemed comfortable during the car ride, and looking forward to another new place for him to see as he chewed on his blue translucent dolphin teether.

As Malia stepped out of the car and took out the baby carrier, a relaxing breeze, and the beautiful, tranquil atmosphere of Lori's neighborhood welcomed them. She wondered if Lori was married because Brickwood Hills was one of the nice suburban neighborhoods ideal for children. There was a cozy park where kids could play, and there's a beautiful view of the tall buildings and the sea if your window was facing the north. It crossed her mind to live here at one time when she thought she and Chin had a future.

"Why don't you come into my house first and see Francesco settled before you visit Shana and Mrs. Preach," invited Lori.

Her house was a Spanish-style bungalow with a single car garage, a stone walkway beside the garden filled with well-trimmed flower bushes. Lori noticed the admiring look in Malia gave her house. But albeit the exterior of the house looked like a family home, as soon as they entered the living room, the family atmosphere ended and the air of a single young woman pervaded. No disarray of toys, or any hint of a masculine and a child's soul about the place.

"I'm only renting the place. I lived with my parents until I was twenty I think and we have a close knit family so I opted for a house instead of a pad. It makes me think of home and they would have a room if my parents or my sister's family decide to visit me here inHawaii," explained Lori as she handed her a glass of lemonade.

"It's beautiful. I hope you're not feeling lonely with so much space," said Malia as she placed the baby carrier and the baby bag on the soft couch.

"I'm used to it," replied Lori as she sat beside the baby carriage with a drink in hand.

Malia opened the baby bag and Lori managed to examine its contents.

"I hope you don't mind… perhaps I could feed Francesco some baby food. Don't worry I'm used to it. I feed my nephew whenever I pay my sister a visit."

Lori picked up a of bottle Gerber and showed it to the baby.

"How about some apple and peach, you would like that don't you Francesco?" cooed Lori as smiled atChino.

"I wouldn't mind if it's not too much trouble," smiled Malia before kissing her son on the head.

"Mommy is just going to Shana next door, Chi…"

The doorbell rang loudly twice and Lori stood up to check on the visitor before it rang another time.

Lori came back with Mrs. Preach.

"Dr. Waincroft! I'm so glad you came I was wondering whose car was parked out front of my house. Shana had this pink rash after I fed her some Asparagus Soup…"

"Don't worry. I'll check on her and see if the rashes are as bad as you say." Malia picked up her doctor's bag and followed Mrs. Preach out the door.

Lori decided not to dress down more comfortably, remembering her colleagues will be coming any minute. She plopped open a bottle of Gerber and poured it on Chino's Barnie baby plate with its matching Barnie spoon, knife and fork found inside the bag.

"It's just you and me kiddo. Don't give Aunt Lori a hard time," she smiled as she tied the bib she found inside the bag around Chino's neck. She didn't notice that she had tied it front side back where his nickname was embroidered in navy blue just below the teddy bear design.

Chino didn't protest at her mother's absence. He smiled at Lori and eagerly waited for another taste of apple and peach as she cooed while feeding him.

Just when she and Chino were done, she accidentally splashed some baby food on her blouse. She wiped Chino's face with a powder scented baby wipes before handing him some water on his training cup and heading into her room to change.

The front door was wide open as Steve walked up to the house. He couldn't see a sign of Lori through the screen door.

"Hello! Lori!" he called out as he let himself in through the unlocked screen door.

"Hi Steve! Make yourself at home I'm just changing my blouse," called Lori from inside her room.

"I hope you like anchovies because we brought pizza with everything on it," yelled Steve.

"That's great!", she answered. Her voice sounded fainter as she moved to the bathroom.

Steve settled himself on the couch, a genuine smile spreading on his face as he noticed the baby on the carrier.

"Hey Lori, who's the little tyke?" he called out but Lori didn't hear him.

He picked up the baby in fascination and cuddled it.

"Hey, Kono, look. Want to see what a baby could look like if we were his parents?" called Steve as Kono entered the screen door, carrying a couple of canned colas which she dropped on the table as she sat beside Steve.

Kono gushed, "He's so adorable!" as she took Chino from Steve.

"It's a possibility, don't you think so? Oriental features… fair skin… something like that," Steve said.

Kono blushed. What was her boss talking about? Does he know she's got a crush on him and sometimes wondered what their baby might look like.

Well, she could always flirt back. "Well, our baby might just be the opposite, bronze complexion with your western colored eyes."

"I don't believe this. You guys are talking about what your baby could possibly look like when you are not even together, or have I just missed something?" stated Danny with a note of sarcasm, whom they didn't even notice enter the room right after Kono, still holding the boxes of pizza.

"Of course not! Kono and I were just conversing that's all. Look, isn't he cute? Actually, he kind of reminds me of someone close to us…I don't know why, but somehow the baby does…"

"Who?" asked Lori as she joined her colleagues in the living room, taking the baby from Kono.

"Chin," Steve simply stated with a big grin.

"What about me? I thought I heard my name," said Chin.

"Nothing. Steve just thinks my friend's baby looks like you," replied Lori.

Chin eyed the baby in Lori's arms. He couldn't see his face as he was facing Steve and Kono who were playing with him.

Chin laughed well-naturedly. "Are you kidding? The baby's white. His hair is light, it almost looks blond.

"But look at his eyes, Cuz. His eyes are as light as his hair but they're oriental."

Chin approached their side. "What do you know, he's a handsome devil," smiled Chin as touched the baby to make it look in his direction.

"Yeah, so handsome Steve wanted him to be his and Kono's," said Danny matter-of-factly.

Lori and Chin snorted as they tried to suppress their laughter. Kono's blush deepened. What should she say?

Kono's cellphone suddenly rang and she excused herself from the conversation. Saved by the bell, she thought in relief.

"You're putting words into my mouth. It wasn't like that…" protested Steve.

"The baby's protesting. He's got his arms stretched out. He wants to hit you, Steve." joked Danny.

"No, he's looking at Chin. I think he wants you to carry him," said Lori.

"Me? Why me? You're already carrying him," asked Chin in bewilderment.

"I don't know but he seemed to like you. Look, he's pleading for you to carry him," said Lori.

Chin Ho smiled. "Alright. I'll pick you up but what do I know about babies."

Chino giggled in delight as he found himself in the arms of his father. His little hands explored his father's face the way he used to touch his photo back home.

"Lori, can you pass me his toy. He must think I'm one of his stuffed animals the way he taps my cheek, pokes my eyes, and squeeze my nose," laughed Chin.

"He just likes you. Look at how he giggles," said Lori.

"Let's take thing off your neck. It's not feeding time," said Chin as he untied the bib with one hand.

Kono burst in the room. "Chin, we have to go. We have a briefing with the FBI for tomorrow's operation. That was Special Agent Howard. They need us there now. It's going to take about an hour or two."

"Danny, Lori and I will start on Five-O agendas then you can catch up with us to inform us about what the FBI meeting covered," replied Steve.

"Alright, boss," said Kono.

Chin Ho gave the baby back to Lori in which the baby showed his protest by wailing.

"Sorry, kiddo. I've got to run. There are bad guys that need to be caught," said Chin, rufflingChino's hair as he continued to cry.

Chin and Kono dashed out and in a few minutes, Malia stepped into the room with Lori pacifying her son's crying. She took Chin from Lori and tried to comfort him.

"It's alright. Mommy's here. I'm sorry did he give you a hard time?" asked Malia as he hugged her son and cooed comforting words.

"No, he was good and behaved. He finished his dinner and played with us. He started crying when my colleague needed to put him down because he was called off by a superior for a meeting. Francesco must have taken a liking to him," explained Lori.

"Oh… I almost forgot. Malia, these are my colleagues… Danny and Steve."

Malia shook their hands while still carrying the baby.

"Would you like to join us for a simple pizza. Our other colleagues wouldn't be back till later so we don't need to talk about some confidential matters until after dinner," said Steve.

"Yeah, pls stay. It's kind of lonely being the only girl," laughed Lori.

Malia changed Chino's diaper and put him to sleep before joining Steve, Danny, and Lori at the dinner table. Danny handed her a soda as she sat down.

"Thanks!" she answered as she sat beside Lori.

After a few minutes of exchanging pleasantries and small talk, Danny asked her about work.

"Oh, I'm a Pediatrician. I have a clinic at the Honolulu Hospital, and I work there as resident doctor at the pediatric oncology unit."

"Cool! You're a doctor for kids…Perhaps it would be a good idea if I take my daughter to see you," said Danny.

"Sure, why not?" smiled Malia.

"She's seven. You see I'm just a little worried that her friend's brother's kidnapping might have a toll on her," continued Danny in between bites of pizza.

"Why is that?" asked Malia.

"Gracie was there playing with the boy's sister when he was kidnapped," explained Steve.

"I'm not a psychiatrist but I'll see her. Maybe you're worried for nothing but if I see a problem, I'll let you know right away and I'll make a recommendation to a good child therapist," said Malia.

"Thanks! Oh thank you," said Danny.

"Now it's my turn to ask. What kind of a job are you guys into that two of your colleagues were called for a meeting at 8:00 in the evening. Who goes to meeting at 8PM?" she asked well-naturedly.

"We're Five-O, a separate police unit from HPD. Our unit was put up by the Governor of Hawaii to investigate high profile cases. We're a fairly new unit. Just about over 6 months but we have already cracked a lot of unsolved cases and put a lot of dirty VIP's in jail," smiled Steve.

But Malia seemed unimpressed, instead her brown eyes were suddenly filled with shadows that seem to haunt her soul.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" asked Steve.

"Oh no. I just remembered something... something unpleasant is all," said Malia.

The talk about the police task force reminded him of Chin and how all their plans and dreams came crushing to the ground all because of an IA investigation that couldn't uncover the truth of Chin's innocence and it filled her with melancholy.

Lori was a cop? She should have noticed right away, black slacks, black jacket, brave…independent but she didn't look like a toughie but again… Chin's cousin Kono didn't look like toughie either and the last time she saw her, she was graduating from the police academy.

Unfortunately, Malia and Chino have long gone by the time Chin and Kono came back to discuss the strategy for tomorrow's operation.


	8. Steve and Kono's Rendezvous

"Omigod! Kono, is that you? What are you wearing?" laughed Lori as they all met at the Honolulu Police Department the next day to meet with the FBI and HPD for the undercover operation**.**

"Woow! Great disguise!" commented Danny.

Kono was void of all make up and trendy clothing. She was clad in a pair of old brown moccasins and a long plain beige dress.

"Gud dey! Me take care of baby," said Kono in faltering English.

"Continue to give them that gooey naïve look and you'll have them convinced you just got here on a paddle boat or maybe a barrel," said Danny.

Special Agent Howard came in with Captain Fryer and Steve looking optimistic about the operation. He gave Kono a pat on the back.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? We have complete faith in you and you did well last night on the run through but should you back out last minute. We have another female agent…"

"No, I can do this," said Kono in a more confident manner than she felt.

"They are more likely to trust her if she were as unthreatening as Tonia," explained Steve.

"No English… See no evil, hear no evil… I got it," said Danny.

In a few minutes Chin arrived with Tonia. He was wearing a badass jacket and leather boots with his tattered denim jeans.

"Don't cross this guy or you'll never see the light of day," laughed Danny.

"You're lucky Steve assigned me to do this, otherwise it's your ass that would be on the line," smiled Chin.

"He can't ask me to do that. I'm a lousy actor… they would smell fish a mile away," laughed Danny.

"How are you, Tonia?" asked Captain Fryer.

"Less afraid than I was two days ago. One-eyed Brando never suspected the names I gave were false identities. They all rang up when they investigated about them," said Tonia.

"And who's Brando?" asked Lori.

"The foot rug, the right hand of the faceless big boss. He's going to lead us to him," said Special Agent Howard.

"Do your best to earn his trust, Chin," said Steve.

"I'll do what I can, Steve," replied Chin.

"The FBI did a thorough job planting the identities of Sam Yu, Cal's childhood friend with a juvenile record, and more recently a robbery, assault, and theft charges to his name, and Lia Lee, his illegal alien girlfriend from Korea," said Captain Fryer.

"Wait, you're playing lovers? That feels kind of incestuous," said Danny in uncertainty.

"It's gross pretending to be in love with your cousin but how else can I have a private moment with her to talk about the things we discover and plan our action without arousing suspicion?" said Chin Ho.

Kono laughed at her cousin's remark. "Well, you better be convincing about being in lust with me or both our heads will be served to Five-0 in a silver plate. Pretend I'm Malia…"

"Let's not talk about her, Kono. Please!" said Chin Ho, his mood changing from gay and hilarious to serious and sour.

"Sorry! I didn't know she was still a touché subject.

"Wooh. Malia…?" asked Lori.

"Is she some stripper?" asked Danny with interest.

Kono laughed, "No Danny! She's…"

Chin interrupted, "I believe it's time to go meet One-Eyed Brando and his men."

Steve noticed the discomfort in Chin and decided to save his friend.

"Kono, remember to keep your meetings with us. Downtown Walgreen on Kapiolani Blvd every Tuesdays and Fridays at 3:00pm," said Steve.

"On your market day…" reminded Tonia.

"We can't communicate using our phones. It's not safe. We don't want to blow our cover so we only have those days, Kono," said Steve.

"And we only have our occasional few minute trysts to whisper business, Cuz," reminded Chin.

"Alright. I think we are all set. Let's go," said Special Agent Howard.

* * *

It was a hot and humid day as Kono pushed the two baby carriages across the pedestrian lane. She could already glimpse from a distance the logo of the grocery store where she would meet Steve. Don't look for me. Just go on with your grocery list and I'll be the one to find you, Steve's words echoed in her head as she tried to pacify the restless female infant with a rattle. She wondered how any mother could manage twins, let alone triplets. One of these two new babies was really keeping her up at night. The previous three she first handled when Tonia arrived with her were a lot more docile.

She entered the grocery and went directly to the infant section where she picked up a whole bunch of disposable diapers, a baby powder, and 2 large canisters of baby milk, and solid baby food. The baby girl was crying again, wanting to be picked up and Kono didn't want any attention drawn to them so she picked her up to cuddle her as she reached for the diapers on the top rack. A bunch of diapers came toppling on her head which fortunately did not hurt her or hit the baby.

"I'm sorry, Ms. It was my fault. Let me get that."

Kono looked up and suppressed a little laugh. It was Steve dressed as one of the grocery boys piling the shelves with new stocks.

"If you're not careful, I'll tell you to the manager," she joked.

Steve flashed her a smile before leveling with her, "Pardon my clumsiness. I'm new here."

After looking around and ensuring there was no one about eaves dropping, Steve asked in earnest, "How are you, especially after Tonia left? How's the baby sitting going?"

"Oh, I've had better days," said Kono.

"Are they nice to you? Did anyone try any hanky panky? I know you can defend yourself but that would blow our cover," said Steve in concern.

"Are you kidding? They're afraid of Chin. He made it more than clear that I was off-limits if they want to live another day. It was a bloody first day for him. Mine was better. You know how it's like on the streets and in jail when there's an alpha male in every gang and the newbie either gets beaten up as initiation or he kills the alpha male and takes his place?"

Steve made a face and winced. "Ouch! So how's Chin?"

Kono smiled. "He's in one piece. He was afraid he'd be accused of fighting like a cop and so he fought like them-like a criminal. And believe me I didn't know he could fight dirty."

"Did you guys meet the big boss?"

"No," replied Kono in disappointment.

"What did you find out?" asked Steve.

The baby girl was still restless and noisy that Steve took her from Kono and shoved a bottle in her mouth.

"The day Chin and I came there were three babies on my care. On that same day a white couple fromLos Angelescame and picked up one baby which they were bringing home back toLos Angeles. Then the next day, the other two were also picked up by two different couples, and yesterday Chin and One-eyed Brando's men brought these two babies in the house."

"If these adoptive clients don't live in the island, how do they manage to bring the babies out?" asked Steve.

"They already have a passport for the kids when they come to pick them up. Chin found out that these people wanted to adopt but didn't want to go through the legalities while some of them were not qualified to adopt and One-eyed Brando found these people who are willing to pay just to have the baby they wanted."

"Did you see them pay the money or the check?" asked Steve.

"That's the funny thing. I didn't see the payment. Whatever monetary transactions they've had, it was not done in the house. I don't know who receives the money but the PR man whom the couples talk to is One-Eyed Brando. He looks like a respected business man. Cultured accent, smart-dresser, no one would have guessed he was kidnapping babies. Even his eye patch didn't look menacing."

"Then we cannot prosecute until we have evidence of money to prove child trafficking. You and Chin must intercept where One-Eyed Brando transacts with these people or who picks up the money so we can catch them in the act of felony."

"We'll do our best, Steve."

"How do you guys communicate?" wondered Steve.

"It's kind of easy, one we didn't expect. We share the same room," laughed Kono.

"Chin didn't count on the guys looking at me like a cat eyeing a canary. He didn't want to take any chances so he sleeps in the room with me and the babies. Poor Cuz I don't think he's had any decent sleep in days, and his futon doesn't look too comfortable either," continued Kono.

"Let me guess… you talk in the bathroom with the shower on," laughed Steve.

"Yup. So if there are any hidden recorders, they'll never catch a word we're discussing."


	9. Fate plays a trick on Chin and Malia

*****Warning this chapter may contain some sexual content. Please do not read if you are below 18 years old.*****

**prettydnamic says:** I have just begun writing about this TV show recently and I'm not sure what type of readers or folowers it has, whether there are more adults or more kids. Please let me know if I have written anything offensive or distateful so I can refrain from adding a little sexual tones on my future writings for HFive-0. Thanks

* * *

Chin gave his reflection on the swimming pool a look of total disgust. It was a fine afternoon but his mood wasn't one with the good weather. He isolated himself on the terrace to relax himself and sort out his thoughts but the despicable criminal staring back at him from the pool below only made his mood fouler.

He wanted so desperately to bust one deal so that this appalling operation would come to an end. He hated taking those kids from their parents. He thought he was one tough guy that could remain detach from his assignment but he was wrong. Even if he wasn't a father, he could feel how those parents whom he had taken those children from were suffering.

He knew that undercover would always be a part of Kono's career but this one was hell too long and dangerous for her with no back-up to protect her when things go wrong. It was very risky and he didn't want that for her.

"Sam, I have something important for you to do tomorrow night," said One-eyed Brando who came up beside Chin.

Brando placed his arm around Chin like a comrade. "You have earned my trust and my confidence with your impeccable work and your loyalty. The boss has some big favor to ask from you. It is not work. It is personal. The boss needed to do a favor for a friend. He needs to eliminate this child…"

"Eliminate how? You mean kill it?" asked Chin, trying not to sound horrified.

"I know how difficult it is to kill a child even for us hardened criminals. He just wants the child out of the way so we need to get the child tonight so we can have someone…another home to take him like we do for the other children," said One-Eyed Brando.

"Why tonight?" asked Chin.

"Let me be honest with you Sam. You are very good at what you do, and so am I but the police are hot on our trail according to my radar. And so we needed to lie low… for the meantime. Wednesday night is our last deal for the children. I need the child tonight so we could find a way to send him away…otherwise we will be forced to kill him," explained Brando."

Chin was about to ask for the details of the deal but he knew to ask now would arouse suspicion. It was an unspoken rule for crooks. Thou shall not ask. Only cops ask. They will give you the information if it is for your ears as well.

"Well, do you think you are apt to it?" asked Brando.

Chin smiled diabolically. This was his big chance. He must do this to put an end to this charade. And they could all go home…and all the babies can go home.

"Of course I'm apt to this special assignment or my name isn't Sam Yu."

* * *

Chin drank three shots of cognac straight without blinking an eye. He wanted to disperse his seething anger and displeasure. What a cruel twist of fate that Brando's boss wanted him to get rid off Malia's child. He didn't even know she had a child. He was busy wallowing in self-pity and licking his wounds that he didn't bother to check on her the past year.

What for? He told himself that time. He wouldn't want her back in his life…not in his condition. Not when he was marked as a dirty cop. He didn't even know she got married. Oh hell, if she truly loved him she wouldn't have gotten married so soon. It's been only a little over a year.

He would have asked her back. He wanted to. He was only waiting for the right time.

He cursed his sordid fate and drank another shot. Right now all he wanted was to shoot Brando and his boss.

The moment Brando handed her the piece of paper containing the address, he immediately knew it was Malia's house. For years he'd been in and out of that house. He knew it like he knew the back of his hand.

It's times like this that he hated his job. But he knew it was something he had to do. A lot are depending on him, so much is dependent on his success in bringing down this syndicate and he must do it at all cost.

_Don't worry Malia. I will not hurt your son. _

_I love you and because you are a part of him, I will guard him with my life._

Brando lent his Ferrari to Chin for the night and Chin parked it behind the shadows of the huge tree adjacent to Malia's house, and despite a heavy heart, Chin crept marvelously easily into the locked house.

He managed to get into the house without sounding the alarm and rousing neither Malia nor the baby.

He should have just taken the sleeping infant and scram but the crib was situated in Malia's room. He knew he could walk like a cat and slip out without her knowing. He knew it was a bad idea. He shouldn't have turned around and looked at her sleeping form on the bed…but he did and that was the worst thing he had done.

The sight of her… so beautiful…so peaceful… with her mass of dark hair tumbling on the pillows, framing her piquant face…her slender legs exposed by the short silk maroon night dress she wore… he just lost it.

After all these time, he still loved her, never stopped loving her. It was good that there was no sight of her husband for he knew that staining his hands with his blood may not be improbable. The thought of someone else touching Malia, kissing her, and having her bore his child was enough to make him lose his mind.

It's been so long since he held her in his arms and kissed her.

Slowly he drew closer until he was hovering over her sleeping form. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to just kiss her once. She was asleep. He was wearing a mask. Just one kiss… It was another big mistake.

The moment his exposed lips touched hers, he lost all sanity and devoured her lips hungrily. Malia woke up in fright as she struggled to push the faceless intruder away. She managed to tear her lips from his and scream.

Her voice and her fists angrily pounding on his chest brought Chin back into his senses. He turned away from Malia to pick up the baby from the crib but Malia was a fighter. She hit him on the back with all her might.

"Leave my son alone you bastard!" she screamed.

Chin knew he wouldn't be able to take the baby without any struggle.

He didn't want to risk hurting either Malia or the baby. He must subdue her.

He was oblivious to Malia's fists striking his back. He laid the baby back to his crib and without any ado, he pushed Malia back on the bed and straddled her. As he took out his black handkerchief from his pocket to tie her hands behind her, he saw the fear in her eyes as she struggled to free herself and push him aside.

It broke his heart to see her so frightened. For one brief moment he felt torn and lost his focus and that brief moment enabled Malia to strike his face and take off his mask.

She gasped. "Chin!"

Her fear turned to deep astonishment and Chin managed to take control of the situation once again. Still astride her, he was tying Malia's hands behind her back, his face so close to hers as he was tightening the knot, his breath so close to her cheek.

"Chin, let me go. Why are you doing this? Please don't hurt my son. I beg you, " she pleaded.

Chin remained silent as he finished binding her hands. He could see her eyes brimming with tears and he couldn't help himself. His hands started caressing her cheeks as though to comfort her and gradually it moved lower as he kissed her tears away before slowly gliding his lips down her neck.

Malia felt helpless beneath him, she could feel his heat pressing so snugly against her body it frightened her.

"Please Chin don't do this. Please let me go," she cried.

Without letting her go, Chin pressed his lips against her ear and whispered, "I love you Malia. I never stopped loving you…and I never shall."

Without another word, Chin hastily got off her and took the baby from the crib and fled in a blink of an eye, leaving the bewildered Malia screaming for her son and calling out Chin's name.


	10. A Five 0 Rendezvous

The Five-0 Unit was around their high tech computer sharing Steve's great news about Chin's operation. Steve told them that apparently, Chin was out alone last night that he managed to slip a letter inside Steve's house which Danny found at 3am when he woke up to get a glass of water. It was dated the previous day.

Steve read the letter to them:

_Dear Steve,_

_I've finally gotten the breakthrough we need in this case. This afternoon One-Eyed Brando took me in his confidence and asked me to do the boss a personal favor which I would not include in this note as it was a task I thoroughly regretted doing but it was absolutely necessary for it was in accomplishing it that I managed to gain his full trust, and thus gaining the confidential information that I would now disclose._

_The syndicate is fully aware that the cops are hot on their trail that they decided to go on a hiatus in their kidnapping spree._

_The last group of children will be picked up on Thursday at the house by their respective adoptive parents but on the day before, Wednesday, One-Eyed Brando will be closing the deal with the adoptive parents and payment transactions will occur that night at eight at the Marriott Hotel._

_Tomorrow,Tuesday, I may not be able to share all the important details necessary for your successful bust to Kono in time for your 3pm tryst and so I took this opportunity after I have done the unspeakable deed mandated by the boss to write you about their plans._

_I am hoping that this operation will have a successful conclusion on Wednesday._

_Chin_

After the letter was read there was a huge howling and applause from Danny and Lori. They were finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel when suddenly, Steve's joyous countenance was cut short as she saw a fuming woman in a Burberry fitted shirt-dress that emphasized her trim figure and slender legs storming her way inside the headquarters.

"Is that your friend Dr. Malia Waincroft? She certainly looks different when she's fuming with anger. It's like she's going to breathe out fire anytime soon. I wonder what the matter is?" said Steve as he kept his eyes on Malia's approaching form.

"We'll soon find out," smiled Danny.

"Commander Steve McGarret!" she bellowed.

"Yes, what can I do for you Malia?" Steve replied calmly.

"I know you're in-charge around here. Where is that bastard Chin Ho Kelly? He broke into my place last night and kidnapped my baby. I'm going to kill him if he doesn't give me my son back! That bastard!" she yelled in absolute anger.

"Woow. Malia, calm down. It's not like Chin to do something like that. Let's talk about this calmly," requested Lori as she moved beside Malia to comfort her.

Malia's voice was slowly faltering until she suddenly burst into tears. "Please, help me. Chin's got my son. I just want my son back, please. I went to Chin's house but there was nobody there. I went to HPD for help and they told me I should just come here…"

Lori took Malia in her arms as Steve sighed in devastation. He couldn't jeopardize their operation. Not now, not when things are almost done. He couldn't tell Malia the truth. He was afraid she must suffer for the meantime.

"Malia, I'm sorry but Chin is not here. He's doing some confidential task for the government. I'm afraid you're mistaken about the accusation as you can see, he is indisposed. How can he be the perpetrator last night? But we'll talk to him as soon as we can and investigate the matter," said Steve.

* * *

"It's been two weeks of successful undercover… expert kidnapping…professional work! I don't understand how Chin could slip up and let himself get caught. It's not like him to be sloppy with his work" wailed Steve in exasperation.

"Did you notice she knew where Chin lives?" observed Danny.

"Strange that this case has a different MO. It was always a crime of opportunity before but now…it's as if Malia's baby was really targeted for Chin to be breaking into the house," observed Lori.

"We're not fooling Malia. No matter what we say she knows what she knows. And she's very upset. If we don't produce her son back, who knows what she's going to do? It may blow up our entire cover. Wait till I get my hands on Chin," continued Steve.

"Let's cut him some slack okay…there must be a reasonable explanation he slipped up," pacified Danny.

"There's never an excuse for sloppiness," Steve pointed out.

"Can't we at least just ask Kono later during the meet up if Chin brought Francesco to her last night? I just want to pacify Malia that her son is safe more convincingly," said Lori.

That afternoon, they all took the black SUV to their meeting place with Kono.

As Steve opened the door and slipped into the driver's side, a faint scent of apple and peach pervaded his nostrils. He found a little crumpled bib on the driver's seat that was the apparent culprit for the rancid smell.

"Danny! What the heck is your wife's baby's bib doing in our company car?" asked Steve.

"Hey, I've never brought her baby to ride in my car so why would I bring him into the company car?" answered Danny, taking the bib from Steve.

Lori recognized it immediately. "That's Francesco's. I fed him apple and peach the night we all convened at my house."

"Then how did it get here? Did you use this car?" asked Steve.

"No, Chin and Kono did when they had that meeting with the FBI. Chin took off the bib and must have inadvertently taken it with him when they were called out," said Lori.

"Are you sure it's Francesco's? It's got a name embroidered on it…'Chino'" read Danny.

As soon as he read the name, Steve hit the breaks in the middle of the highway and exchanged glances with Danny. Several cars honked their horns and cursed at them but the guys were oblivious.

They found Kono at the pet section where there were less people.

"We've got some development, Kono. We have something from Chin," said Steve as he handed the letter to Kono.

Kono sighed, "Thank god! Finally all these will be over."

"Tonight we will gather our men and plan out for tomorrow night's bust. Be careful, Kono. We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. If anything goes wrong during the bust, you must be ready to cover your tracks to ensure your safety," said Steve.

"I'll discuss it with Chin tonight," said Kono.

Lori immediately put in, "Did Chin bring in Malia's baby last night?"

Kono stared at her in confusion. "What? He didn't bring in any baby last night. In fact I've not seen him since yesterday noon. Malia who? What baby?"

"My friend Malia Waincrof, she stormed in at the office this morning in a fit. She said Chin had kidnapped her baby… you know… Francesco, that cute baby in my house the other night. I don't know how she knew Chin. I was not able to introduce you that night. Malia threatened to sue and scandalize the department unless Chin gives Francesco back…"

"Excuse me? Are we talking about Dr. Malia Waincroft from the Honolulu Hospital?" Kono asked incredulously.

"The very one. You know her?" replied Lori.

"Yes! She's Chin's ex!" she exclaimed.

"Wait. Are you sure it's the same Malia? Dark hair, beautiful legs…great tan…attractive…and from what I could tell this morning- feisty?" said Danny.

Lori and Kono gave him an incredulous look before Kono replied, "Yes, it's the same Malia. What's that tone supposed to mean Danny?"

"I don't mean anything by that. It's just that it's hard to think of our workaholic, no-nonsense, straight Chin as involved…" said Danny.

"Didn't you just describe Steve?" said Lori.

"Yeah. That's why he and Chin get along so well…but…Steve engages in you know…his primal urges…"

"Hey… We are not talking about my sex life," protested Steve.

"But Chin… in our whole 6 months of working together, he has not as much as talked to me about any woman…don't get me wrong, he looks but he doesn't touch," said Danny.

Kono and Lori laughed. "In the whole 6 months you have not hang around with any woman either, Danny…well, except for us," said Kono.

"That's different. I'm a father and right now my attention is focused solely on my daughter," said Danny.

"With the looks of things, Chin may just be one too," muttered Steve.

"What do you mean?" asked Kono in confusion.

"We think Chin maybe Francesco's father," uttered Lori.

Kono's brows furrowed. "How sure are you?"

"98%" said Danny matter-of-factly.

"Why 98% ?" asked Lori curiously.

"1% is determined by the DNA test if we will conduct it, the other 1% is Malia's word. So far she hasn't admitted that Chin is Francesco's father," said Danny.

"In fact, when she was filing a missing person's report we asked her for her child's father's name. She said it wasn't important. We told her it was necessary for the file. She insisted that the only important thing is to find her son and she left it at that," put in Steve.

"Just how long ago did Chin and Malia broke up?" asked Lori.

"About… a little under two years ago. That bitch left Chin when he lost his badge… three years they were together and she just left him in a snap," said Kono in a bitter tone.

"Fits the time line," muttered Steve.

Danny sighed and reasoned out.

"Hey, I know there may be some unresolved issues here. She called Chin a bastard, you called her a bitch. Fine! But let's discuss that another time. What we need to focus on is the safety of this innocent baby that may or may not be Chin's son. Okay?"

Kono rolled her eyes in distaste but she knew he was right. "Clear," she muttered.

"We have to know if Chin has the baby and what they intend to do with him," explained Steve.

"We have to reach Chin…we have to do something. If Chino is his son and something horrible happens to him, he'll never forgive us," said Danny

Steve looked at them seriously. "If Chino is his son and something terrible happens to him…he won't forgive himself…"


	11. A Father and Son Moment

In the heat of the nightChinoleaped from the terrace carrying the sweet little infant unknown to him was his son. He treaded the damp weeds on the adjacent lot until he reached the enormous fir tree where he parked the Ferrari.

He carefully laidChinoon the baby carrier on the passenger's seat which he bought beforehand. For a moment Chin sat there, staring straight ahead on the windshield, oblivious to the swaying trees, passing cars, and the beautiful full moon overhead watching them beneath the silky night.

He cursed himself for what he just did, for all the things that went wrong that night. If he was going to do something he didn't like in line with his job and his responsibility, he might as well have done it right. He shouldn't have looked at Malia…shouldn't have kissed her…shouldn't have let his guard down…

His attention turned to the giggling baby beside him, looking at him with fascinated eyes that seem to twinkle like the stars surrounding the heavens.

"Look who's up and alert due to all the commotion tonight," smiled Chin, wrapping the blanket tighter around the baby to make Chino more comfortable.

The baby cooed and kicked his legs in delight, oblivious to all the mayhem around him.

"What are you smiling about? Either you remembered me from the other night or You don't know I have just taken you from your mother" sighed Chin in torment.

Tormented and angry, Chin reached for the cellular phone on the dashboard and pushed the buttons in fury.

"Bravo 3-4-6," came the voice on the other end.

It was a few seconds before Chin took control of his tumultuous raging emotions and answered One-Eyed Brando.

"This is Sierra 3. The deed is done," he simply said.

"Very well. You know what to do," replied One-Eyed Brando.

"I'm afraid Thursday won't have another guest. But that doesn't matter, does it, as long as the deed was done," Chin stated coldly.

"You really are as cold and ruthless as I thought," laughed One-Eyed Brando.

"How do I prove it to the boss?" asked Brando.

"Do you want the heart?" Chin offered coldly.

"FCK! Hell no! I don't want to see it…."

"I'm sure the boss has his ways…for that I am certain," said Chin.

"FCK! Just go to the hotel tomorrow. You know where. The boss will want to talk to you. Be there before 8pm. He is expecting guests after 8pm. Anyway…"

"What? Is there anything else?" demanded Chin in annoyance.

"Have a decent burial at least…" Brando's voice trailed off before Chin hung up.

Chin threw the cellular phone on the dashboard so hard it went into pieces. He would have to assemble it back later.

Chin never felt so broken. "I'm such an ass. I hurt your mother. I love her so much but all I keep doing is hurting her. I have hurt her once too many before…and tonight I have hurt her again by taking you. Where the hell is your dad anyway? He should be protecting you! He should have been there tonight to beat my ass."

He was so frustrated he hit the steering wheel at the mention of Chino's father but the baby's gentle cooing seemed to have a calming effect on him.

Chin sighed before looking into the baby's eyes that seemed so much like his own. The baby cooed louder as though talking to him.

"I know, Francesco… you can call me every horrible word in the dictionary…I deserve it. I won't be mad, I promise."

The baby seemed to be cooing so much he wondered if he was telling him something. Perhaps, it was the way babies communicate when they need something. He took Chino from the carrier to ensure he was warmly clothed and dry, and surprisingly he was.

As Chin cradle him on his lap on the driver's seat, Chino giggled and reached out to touch Chin's face with his little hands.

"I don't understand, you seem to like me so much. Aren't you gonna cry and wail and maybe spit on me?" said Chin tenderly.

"You may like me now… but someday you'll hunt me down and kill me for causing your mother so much misery…if I don't shoot myself first for breaking her heart…"

The baby stared back at him as though he understood his every word and gave a cackle, revealing the dimples on his cheeks.

Chin cracked a smile, "You're a real heart-breaker, aren't you? Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll live to the day… but you must help me little rascal. Can you keep absolutely quiet? Promise me you'll be absolutely quiet…or else we'll both be dead meat."

Chin laid him back to the carrier and handed him a rattle. He bought a full baby supply before coming to the house tonight.

He felt funny talking to the baby like he understood him. He paused for a moment and whispered Malia's name. _I love you and I wish I could have you back. I wish this baby were mine…If only…_

"You know, I'm not really a bad guy so it's no surprise if I actually feel some affection for you even if you're Malia's kid with a boring old banker, or a predictable old doctor. You know, you'd be a lot more handsome if I was your father."

Chino laughed at his father as he shoved his fist into his mouth.

"Don't worry. I'm prepared. You'll have a snack in a while."

Chin switched on the ignition and slammed his foot on the gas as he delved deep into the night with his son.


	12. Day of Reckoning

**Wednesday, 2 days after Chino's kidnapping**

Hot tears were streaming down Malia's cheeks as she sat on her desk at the Honolulu Hospital. She didn't sleep a wink last night. She stayed up all night crying as she embraced Chino's pillow and baby blanket, half hoping Chin would return that night with their son. She was at the inner office in solitary and gave instructions to her secretary to re-schedule all her appointments for the day. She just couldn't work. She was too devastated by her son's absence. She started fixing her things to head back home.

She called up the Five-0 Headquarters several times but they couldn't give her any concrete answer about her son's whereabouts. They have not disclosed any information about Chin's whereabouts either. Were they covering up for Chin? They were his friends, what did she expect?

She buried her face in her hands as fresh tears welled up.

Did he hate her so much that he would take her son from her? She remembered how he kissed her…so lovingly…yet so hungrily before whispering how much he loved her. Then why take her son?

She felt angry, really angry with Chin. He deserted her right at the time she and their son needed him, and as though that wasn't enough, now he had the gall to take their son away from her.

"Dr. Waicroft... I'm sorry to disturb you, but you and Dr. McPherson really must drop by the director's office for that meeting. They've been asking for you since this morning," her assistant apologetically interrupted after a few knocks on the inner office.

"Thanks. Let them know we are on the way. I'll pass by for Dr. McPherson," she replied, drying her tears with a wad of tissue.

The receiving room of Dr. McPherson's office, a few doors down the hall from Malia's own on the third floor was void neither of any waiting patient nor his office assistant as she stepped into the dimly lit office.

He must be about to close up, thought Malia.

A lone tight, incomprehensible voice rang from the half-opened door of Dr. McPherson's private room. As Malia drew nearer to the door she realized he was talking on the phone. She didn't wish to intrude on his private phone conversation but they were needed at the director's office, and she really wanted to get the meeting over with so she could concentrate on searching for her son.

She was about to knock and make herself known when she heard her name uttered in a menacing tone that sent chills down her spine. She gasped and decided to listen silently from the shadows.

"I've changed my mind about Malia's baby. I don't want you to get rid of him. I want you to give him to me. If I have the boy, if it looked like I saved him, Malia would marry me…call it gratitude or whatever but I will have her at all cost…"

The person on the other end seemed to be saying something that had Dr. McPherson uneasy and tense.

"…what do you mean we would have to talk about this personally… Is there a problem? I want the baby... Where should I meet you? Uhuh… Marriott Hotel, 7pm…you have guests at 8. Ok, I won't be late, 7pm tonight."

Malia felt a cold shiver run through every fiber of her being. She couldn't believe what she heard. She wanted to barge in and hit Edgar McPherson with every strength she had until there's no life left in him. She thought they were friends. How could he do this to her? And where does Chin come in all this? He might hurt the son he didn't know existed. She was so confused... Tears began to well-up in her eyes again. What was she going to do?

_Calm down, Malia. Think. Don't be impetuous. _

Instinctively, she wanted to confront him and murder him with her bare hands but decided against it. She would follow him tonight… Get her son… and try not to kill him in the process. The only thing that mattered was to get her son back safely.

* * *

"Hey, Sam. What's with the bullet proof vest? We won't be confronting the police," laughed One-Eyed Brando.

Chin Ho Kelly gave him a wry smile as he strolled into their hideout in his usual air of danger, not offering any explanation for his missing hours after he executed the deed, and the other men knew not to ask if they didn't want to lose any of their front teeth.

"I have no nine lives but it looks like I do because I wear this. No perilous situation necessary. It's simply a precaution. But we do have our special meeting tonight, don't we?" smirked Chin, acting smug that he was handpicked to be a part of the operation.

"They're just a bunch of old foggies who want kids," laughed Brando.

"Isn't that vest a trifle bit too big for you?" he continued, his eyes narrrowing in mild curiosity.

Without warning, Chin leaped into a somersault before lashing into a flying kick that sent three unsuspecting fellow gangsters flying across the room which left everyone speechless in surprise.

"It allows me to move," he simply explained with a straight face as though daring them to question him further.

Kono heard Chin's arrival and hastily left the baby she was holding on the cradle. She wanted a word with him before he left again. She must ask him about Malia's baby and warn him he could be his father.

As Kono reached the second floor landing, she almost let out a shriek that could give away her disguise as three guys landed by her feet in a thud. For a moment she thought there was an emergency commotion that needed her to unmask her guise as she found her cousin's ruthless countenance coldly staring head on into Brando's unreadable face.

Kono's breath was stuck in her throat. There were at least twenty guys in the room. She didn't want them ganging up on Chin again the way they did the first day but then again he defeated each and everyone of them in the fist fight. He can manage as long as they don't all together start shooting him.

"Come on. We've got work to do," uttered One-Eyed Brando in a detach manner.

They all started out of the house and into their cars, except for five who remained and none of them were carrying a baby, let alone Chin who just kicked three men in one blow. _Where the heck was Chino? _

She was beginning to worry. _Oh god, don't let anything bad happen to Chino. _She dashed across the room and grabbed Chin's sleeve to catch his attention before he could step out the door.

"Sam-meee!"she called.

"Need talk. Need talk, Sam-meee," she said_,_ giving Chin a pleading look.

"Look, sweet face whatever it is you need to tell crouching tiger here, it can wait. We need to be at the Marriott now," said Brando, emphasizing the word now, daring Chin to go against his wishes.

Kono immediately knew One-Eyed Brando may be looking for a reason to hurt Chin and she didn't want to be the cause of it. She didn't have a choice but to let go of his sleeve and just pray wherever Chino was, he was perfectly safe.

"Me wait Sam-meee!" she said in a small voice.

"Of course. You do that. I'll be back in no time, Lia," answered Chin nonchalantly.

Please be back with Chino, prayed Kono silently.


	13. Kono's Rescue

The unmarked van parked three houses away on the wet pavement told Kono it was time. She may not have a cellphone to be given instructions or be informed of the time of their arrival but her cop instincts told her as she watched from the glass sliding door that led to the balcony that the multiple civilians that came out of nowhere walking around the neighborhood all towards the house were police officers.

She casually went back to the room, passing two unsuspecting goons posted on the second floor hallway. She laid the babies in their respective carriers and ensured that they were warm. She folded four blankets and hid two on each baby carrier before casually striding back towards the balcony carrying the carriers.

"Hey, watcha doing with those babies?" snapped one suspiciously.

She smiled innocently. "Me bring baby to sun. Fresh air," she said.

"Leave her alone Chuck. She knows what she's doing. Why don't we watch some football," said the other.

The goons went their own way and left Kono by the balcony overlooking the pool. She stealthily and hastily weaved the blankets together to serve as a rope, making sure they were sturdy enough to hold the carriers down the balcony.

Scarcely was Lori into view down the balcony, giving Kono an okay sign, when gunshots pierced the air as policemen and gangsters exchanged fires. Kono knew she had to hurry. She had just finished lowering one carrier to Lori when shots were fired towards her.

She rolled on the ground to evade the bullets as the man rushed towards the carrier. Kono hit him on the chest before he could reach the baby and the two struggled for the infant.

He managed to pin Kono down, his gun aiming at the crying baby beside Kono.

"I will kill you, but first I want you to see how I blast this baby off…"

Kono flinched as a single gunshot ended the man's life before he could carry out his threat. Steve rushed over to Kono and took her into his arms.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's over now. You did a great job…" he told her as he kissed her hair and soothed her back while hugging her tightly to him.

Kono didn't know whether to laugh or cry in relief. She hadn't felt this good in weeks, finally no more treading on thin ice. She allowed herself to enjoy the warmth and safety of Steve's embrace. If all her hard work and dangerous tasks would be rewarded with his affection, she would gladly do them all-over again, she smiled in amusement.

Too engrossed with each other, Steve and Kono did not notice another enemy came in, aiming his gun right at Steve. Kono shrieked as she noticed too late and tried to alert Steve.

Fortunately, Danny came in just in time and shot him before he could blow up Steve's head.

"Thanks! That was close," said Steve as he helped Kono to her feet.

Danny smiled smugly. "Now we know what happened to Chin when he blew off kidnapping Malia's baby… he got distracted…just as the great McGarrett got distracted…" pointed out Danny.

Steve smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, yeah. Okay. I'll cut him some slack."

Danny smiled and slapped Steve's back playfully. "Let's go. Chin might need some back up at the Marriot."

"Steve! I can't find Chino anywhere. He's not with me and as far as I can tell he wasn't with Chin either when I saw him a while ago," said Kono in worry.

Steve cursed under his breath before rushing off to the Marriot.


	14. Case Close

Malia's heart was hammering rapidly as she surreptitiously followed the white Ford going to the Marriot. She kept a good distance to prevent Edgar McPherson from spotting her familiar pink Volvo. She knew where the hotel was but she didn't want to go ahead and wait for him at the hotel lest he makes some detour that may be relevant to finding her son. Not once was he out of her sight ever since she overheard the alarming phone call.

She followed him to the hotel basement where he parked his car. Malia parked at the adjacent section to keep her car out of sight and hurriedly followed Edgar to the elevator. She watched him take the elevator alone until it stopped at the top floor where the suites were situated. She immediately hit the button of the other elevator so she could closely follow him to the top floor.

The executive floor seemed deserted as Malia's metallic YSL sandals cautiously tread the wine red carpeted floor. _Where is Edgar? He can't disappear into thin air. _

She checked the right corridor first but the hallway was empty but as she started toward the left corridor she heard the familiar cry of her baby. A surge of relief and hope overcame her as she pounded fiercely on the five doors on the left corridor in search of her son.

"Open up! Open up, Edgar! I know you have my son. Open the door or I'll call the police," she yelled as she pounded on the empty rooms with all her might.

Victor Hesse was enjoying his second scotch on the rock. He laughed diabolically as he was convincing his friend that it was all for the best that the baby had been eliminated.

They sat lounging in the living room of the presidential suite, overlooking the balcony and the city lights amidst the midnight sky through the wall to wall glass window.

Edgar wasn't all too pleased with Victor's revelation. He slowly rubbed his temples as he shook his head unable to come to terms with the baby's death. What was he going to do? Was it really for the best?

The loud commotion right outside the suite caused him and Victor to look up in alarm. Malia's loud panic-stricken voice and thunderous knocks alerted the mobsters huddling at the presidential suite at the corner room at the end of the hall, causing them to bring out their guns and rush out into the corridor.

Malia shrieked as four men burst out of the wide double door at the end of the corridor, carrying big caliber guns. She immediately ran towards the elevator at the sight of them. She repeatedly punched the button in panic to escape the men but before the elevator could open, one of the men grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with his enormous hand before dragging her into the suite.

* * *

Chin moved as stealthily as a cat burglar as he managed to hook his gear from the roof and rapel down from the balcony of the presidential suite right under the noses of his thirty fellow gangsters.

Victor Hesse and his comrade named Edgar were engaged in a serious conversation as half of the men were around the suite while One-eyed Brando and the rest of the men were at the Club Room a couple of floors down where the dinner and the private transaction was being held. Chin was careful not to meet Victor eye to eye. He knew he would recognize him and the whole operation would blow up in smoke.

Chin tightened the security harness around his lower abdomen as he made his way down toward the wide wall- to-wall glass window of the Club Room to plant his escape route after he guns down One-Eyed Brando within a couple of minutes.

After his escape route was done, Chin swung himself towards one of the balconies of a lighted room on the 8th floor before releasing the latch of his harness and gracefully landing on his feet on the balcony.

He silently slid the balcony door open and crept inside the room. For a moment he hid in the curtains to see if there was anyone in the room. The horrid singing and the hot steam from the opened bathroom door told him the occupant was in the shower. He quietly led himself out the front door, purposefully making his way to the elevator that would bring him to the Club Room a few floors up.

The Club Room was set formally for a small group. The buffet table was on the left side of the door adjacent to the dining table in the middle of the room which was directly facing the glass window to have the guests enjoy the luxurious view of the sky.

One-Eyed Brando was engaging in conversation with the two couples in the middle of the main course.

Chin surveyed the place. Most of his gangster colleagues were in waiter uniforms scattered around the room while three were by the entrance door and two were by his exit at the window and two outside the room.

Chin eyed the suitcases of each couple. He only had to catch them in the pay-off.

He glanced at his watch. He must take these men down before the rest of them at the presidential suite came over.

One-Eyed Brando stood up from the table and approached the buffet table to help himself with more caviar.

Chin Ho approached him and whispered, "The boss wanted it done now."

Brando looked at him in disbelief. "What? We usually do it after dessert…"

Chin answered impatiently. "The boss says you have other important matters to do. You must get the money then leave them to their dessert."

Chin shrugged as Brando eyed him suspiciously. "Well, I can always tell him I can do it because you are busy down here…"

"No! I will do it," said Brando rather forcefully before going back to his seat with irritation.

Chin laughed inwardly as he helped himself with a glass of punch. As he drank his punch with his left hand, the video camera on his wrist watch was recording the exchange of suitcases between Brando and the couple.

The soothing taste of his drink was short lived as his gut feel alerted him of impending danger shortly before he finished the remnants of the punch.

Without batting an eyelash he threw his glass towards the man about to pull his gun on his left side, injuring his eye, before pulling out the revolver from his pocket and shooting the two men on his right.

The two couples were horrified and hit the deck to avoid the gun fire.

Before the others could pull their guns on him, Chin leaped across the dinner table and pointed his gun at One-Eyed Brando.

"Hand me the suitcases!" he demanded.

As an asnwer, Brando tried to shoot Chin, but Chin was quicker and he shot Brando squarely on the chest before tumbling on the floor to take the suitcases that will serve as evidence.

As he swiftly clipped the suitcases on his belt, he leaped across the glass window with a flying kick that shattered the glass before grabbing the rapel he prepared beforehand. He swung himself to and fro to prevent himself from being an easy target from the rain of bullets coming from the Club Room as he fixed the harness that would help him climb up.

His concentration and focus faltered for a moment as an all too familiar shriek came from the Presidential suite. He felt the hair at the back of his neck crawl and his heart skipped a beat.

That can't be Malia, can it? A bullet almost nudged his temple before he came back to his senses and successfully gunned down the five remaining men inside the Club Room who were using him as target practice, before they could alert Victor Hesse and the others in the suite.

"Malia, what are you doing here?" asked Dr. McPherson in alarm as he saw Victor's men drag Malia inside the suite.

"I followed you. I want my son, Edgar. Where is he?" screamed Malia. She managed to free herself from the man holding her and he slapped Edgar before the man managed to restrain her again.

Victor Hesse hated confrontations and he hated slip-ups even more. He was furious with his friend for being so careless as to let another person, especially a hysterical woman find out about him and his business. He had no choice but to fix the problem his friend caused.

Without any ado, Victor aimed his gun at Malia and fired but Edgar was sharp enough to notice and he shielded her with his body before slumping down on the floor.

Malia had never been afraid of blood. She was used to it. She was however, not used to seeing someone get shot, especially someone she knew. She let out a loud piercing scream.

She didn't want to die yet. She had to find her son.

Victor sneered unrepentantly at his dead friend on the floor.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! That was a really stupid thing to do, bro, giving your life for a woman… especially one who must die…"

Malia closed her eyes tightly and held her breath as Victor aimed his gun directly to her face.

A single shot broke the silence, followed by a loud thug as a metal gun hit the floor.

Malia slowly opened her eyes and realized she was unharmed. Her eyes drew towards Victor's hand in front of her, which moments ago held the gun that was supposed to end her life but was now bleeding tremendously, the gun covered with his blood, lay on the carpeted floor.

"Watch who you're dealing with Victor," came a sleek baritone voice from a seated figure on the cemented balcony.

Malia's heart raced as he looked up to find Chin with an amused smile plastered on his boyish face, toying with the gun that shot Victor's hand.

"Damn you Lt. Kelly!" hissed Victor as he stared at his wounded hand.

"Nice of you to remember an old nemesis. Tsk.. tsk… I was wondering who the big boss behind this kidnapping business was. You were very sleek. Nobody ever knew except the selected few in this room. Too bad Brando slipped up and brought me here today. Imagine my surprise when I peeked into the door and found you," smiled Chin.

Victor Hesse fired a rain of bullets towards Chin, and so did the few men in the room.

"No! Chin!" cried Malia.

When the rain of bullets halted, Malia scanned the room, half expecting Chin to be lying on the floor but to her surprise and the surprise of Victor and his men, Chin was nowhere in sight. Malia sighed in relief.

Suddenly one man fell dead as he was shot silently, and then another, and then another until 5 were shot before they found Chin at the corner of the ceiling. He somersaulted before landing gracefully on his feet in the middle of the room a few yards from Malia.

"Now Victor… I propose a trade… your money…" showing Victor the suitcases "for the woman."

Victor laughed as though Chin were crazy. "Why would I do that? The money is mine…" He paused with a murderous look in his eyes "and you are dead…" he yelled as he fired several shots towards Chin.

"Alright. If you want it that way… then I'll just take her," smiled Chin before grabbing Malia right under Victor's nose before jumping off the balcony.

Malia screamed as she felt herself falling in speed right down to her death until Chin's rope that held him came to its hinges that stopped their fall.

"Malia, baby. Open your eyes. You're safe now," said Chin as he held her beside him.

Malia opened her eyes and screamed. "What are you talking about? How can we be safe, we are dangling on a rope hundreds of feet above the ground? Take me down, Chin."

Chin smiled in amusement at Malia's discomfort. How he wanted so much to be near her again, to hold her close and kiss her. He knew she belonged to someone else now but hell, he risked his life to save her and for that he at least deserved a kiss.

"Chin, I'm going to fall," cried Malia.

"I've got you. You're not going to fall, " he said reassuringly in a very tender tone as he draw his face closer to her.

Malia stared into his coal black eyes that seem to reflect the moon that shone above them and found herself mesmerized. It was like they were back again to that moment years ago when they first fell in love.

"I love you, Chin Ho Kelly," she whispered right before Chin claimed her lips with his own in a tender lingering kiss.

Chin slowly adjusted the harness that held them and they gently slid down from the 25th floor to the ground just outside the hotel where the rest of the officers were waiting for them.

Malia wasn't sure how long Chin had been kissing her. Was it from the 20th floor or the 25th? The next thing she knew she was already standing firmly on the ground with Chin's arm protectively over her body when he finally let her catch some breath.

Chin smiled and released Malia when he heard several people clearing their throats and coughing subtly.

"Looks like you got everything under control," smiled Danny.

Steve eyed Chin sternly, trying not to smile.

"How many times must I tell you guys do not mix business with pleasure? I was expecting you to have the kidnapping boss in your hands..uhm… not your ex-girlfriend."

Chin refused to be bothered by Steve's strict ethics.

"Don't worry. I have him. He's at the presidential suite. I gassed the chamber before I leaped out with Malia. They're still passed out I'm sure."

Chin unhooked himself from the rope and unchained the suitcases.

"Here are the evidence and I have the video," explained Chin.

"But my son… where's my son, Chin?" asked Malia in panic.

"Chino wasn't with the other babies we rescued. I don't know where he is Cuz, do you?" asked Kono.

Chin eyed Malia, searching her face for some answers. "Your son's name is Chino? You named him after me? What did your husband have to say about that?"

"Please, stop interrogating me Chin! Where's my son?" she yelled in irritation.

"Alright… alright… chill out. He is safe," said Chin.

He slowly removed his bullet proof vest and revealed a cozily nestled baby, chewing his pacifier in a blue baby carrier strapped on Chin's body.

Instead of being relieved and happy, Malia slapped Chin.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked incredulously.

"Chin! You could have smothered your son," she scolded as she took him out of the carrier strapped on Chin.

"I'm sorry. It didn't cross my mind. I was careful. I was only trying to protect him…"

"Protect him...that's why you strapped his carrier to your chest, give him a pacifier to shut him up, while you play hero and do your dangerous stunts," she said incredulously in disapproval.

Did he hear her right? Did she actually say Chino was his son? A slip of the tongue.

"He was protected by the bullet proof vest and i made sure he was securely fastened..." he reasoned out.

But Malia gave her a stern look that shut him up.

"My poor baby… you must be starving," said Malia as she cradled Chino in her arms.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," she uttered sincerely to the Five 0 team, giving them all a quick hug.

Quite awkwardly, after hugging everyone in Chin's team, she turned to Chin and smiled shyly.

"I've got to go. Thank you," was all she said before starting towards her car.

When Malia was out of earshot, Danny scolded Chin.

"Damn it, man. Are you deaf or are you daft? He is your son. If you didn't hear the slip, then just look at him closely. Didn't you take a good look at him while you were together for two days, huh? Come on… don't let her walk out on you."

"What's the matter? Don't you love her anymore?" asked Lori.

"If you don't, well at least follow her for Chino…You deserve to be a part of his life just as he deserves to be in yours, " said Kono.

Chin stared at the ground for a moment before meeting their gaze sadly.

"It's complicated…. I love her…and I'll always will. But I left them…two years ago I was the one who walked away… I didn't know she was having our baby…It was a mistake...I shouldn't have left her... "

"Chin?" gasped Kono.

Chin was feeling more horribly by the minute.

"It's not too late, cuz," managed Kono with a sympathetic smile.

"why don't you ask if she can forgive you," suggested Danny solemnly.

"But she's married. I don't think I have more right to my son than the man who gave him his name."

Steve answered in exasperation.

"Chin, what the hell are you talking about? She's not married. Stop jumping into conclusions and just go! Go! Follow her!"

Chin's face lit up at McGarrett's words. And he ran towards the hotel parking but stopped midway and turned back.

"Don't expect me at work tomorrow. I have a lot of catching up to do," he yelled back to them in delight.

Steve gave him a thumbs up sign.


End file.
